Blythe's Big Adventure Part One
Blythe's Big Adventure Part One is the first episode of the Hasbro original series Littlest Pet Shop. Synopsis Blythe Baxter embarks on a great new adventure when she moves with her dad into an apartment above Littlest Pet Shop, in a town called Downtown City. She learns she can communicate with the pets who persuade her to save their shop before it's turned into a Sweet Shop soon. Summary Blythe describes her hometown to the audience, pointing out that it isn't very crowded. She mentions her love of drawing when a Frisbee lands nearby and she gets up to give it to the poor little animals that lost it. Blythe wishes she could speak to the animals and understand them. Roger Baxter, her dad, mentions he's just had a promotion. Blythe is happy about this until he tells them they have to move because of his promotion, which Blythe doesn't enjoy as much... Blythe mentions how crowded Downtown City while her dad's pilot career is explained. He feels bad for Blythe but tries encouraging to just give this city a chance. Blythe mentions how much she hates surprises and also scolds him for not talking to her about the move first. When they arrive they notice there is a pet shop on the bottom floor, called "Littlest Pet Shop". As Blythe watches the movers, Brittany and Whittany Biskit appear. Blythe describes them as mean girls before she denies their request to hang out with them. This makes the twins very angry, due to never being told no before. But they soon leave after they inform them that the Littlest Pet Shop will be going out of business soon. Both Blythe and Roger discuss the Biskit twins, and as Blythe tells Roger that they seemed pretty mean, Roger mentions he had them in his day and he is really glad that Blythe isn't like that. In her new bedroom, Blythe is busy unpacking while trying to convince herself that this move will be a good thing. She decides to play her guitar in hopes of relaxing, but decides she wants to open her window first. The window won't open so she rams the neck of her guitar between the frame and tries to open it. This opens the window, but snaps the neck off as she falls back and sees it's really a "dumbwaiter elevator thingy". She investigates and while she is descending she sees a spider, which startles her, causing her to fall down to the main/first floor in a huge cloud of dirty smoke! Blythe hears many voices but seemingly does not notice them until all the smoke vanishes. While trying to understand this, the pets approach and they realize she's responding to them. But a shocked Blythe has no idea just what is going on so one of the pets decides she'll sing about it and introduce the girl to them. Zoe Trent is the one singing and she introduces her friends: Pepper Clark is a comedian skunk, Vinnie is a lizard that loves to dance but he isn't very smart, Minka Mark loves art, Sunil is a very skittish magician, Penny is a ribbon dancing panda, and finally there's Russell, the more serious pet in the group. After the song ends, Blythe panics and tries to leave but she accidentally bumps into someone on the way out. We're introduced to Mrs. Twombly, in which Blythe mentions the pets were singing and dancing, but she doesn't believe her after she looks for herself to see them all playing quietly... After she mentions that sometimes strange things happen in the shop, Blythe starts hearing a strange purring noise and in a fit of panic she flees the shop! Many people on the streets watch Blythe until she almost runs into a strange little dog, which comments on her crazy behavior before she takes off for home. Meanwhile, a black vehicle crawls up to the building and a woman walks inside to speak to Mrs. Twombly about buying the shop to turn it into a Sweet Shop and asks when it will be closing. The pets listen to the shocking news and Penny tries to get them to listen to her after suggesting they go ask Blythe for help. Finally they listen to Russell who suggests the same thing and off they go! Blythe is woken up by Russell but until she opens her eyes, she assumes it's her dad. After yelling again, then apologizing since she keeps calling him a porcupine, she asks why she can suddenly understand pets. She then watches as the pets play around in her room, messing everything up. They explain that the Pet Shop is closing and they need her help since she's the only human who can understand them. Blythe is momentarily interupted when she sees how cool Zoe looks with one of her pictures. It's then her dad comes to check on her and he informs her that she has to get to school soon or else she'll be late. Before he comes in the room, Blythe claims she is okay and she tries to get the pets back to the pet shop. After Russell points out how bad life would be for them if they can't save the pet shop, she hesitantly agrees to it. While Blythe isn't too sure she can do much, upon realizing she only has one day to save the shop she accidentally releases the dumbwaiter the pets were on, causing them to crash as the episode comes to an end... Trivia *Blythe is drawing on her skecth pad on the car she might get dizzy if she draws in her pad too long. *Roger is only looking at the map he almost crash some cars who might have a car accident the police officer might take rogers drivers license and wont be able to go to the apartment. *Blythe screams 4 times. Quotes For more quotes please go here *'Blythe': "Another perfect day in my hometown." *'Wittany': "I'm Wittany Biskit." : Brittany: "And I'm like, Brittany Biskit." : Wittany/Brittany: "We're twins." *'Roger': "Well, what do you think of our new crib, Blythe?" *'Vinnie': "If only there was someone who could help us ou, Someone who could understand and communicate with us, Just one person! That's all we need! JUST ONE PERSON!" *'Russell': "Okay, Vinnie, we get it." *'Penny': "What about Blythe?" *'Russell': "Not now, Penny Ling." *'Vinnie': "Just One Person, who understand what we're saying!" Sobbing *'Penny': "What about Blythe?" *'Zoe': "Not now, Penny Ling, Can't you see the gravity of the situation? *'Penny': "What about Blythe?" *'Russell': "I got it! We need Blythe." *'All': "Ohh!" *'Sunil': "Ohh!" *'All': Chattering *'Penny': Sighs "Told you so." *'Russell': "Wake up, Blythe." Casts *Ashleigh Ball as Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent as Russell Ferguson *Tabitha St. Germain as Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout as Vinnie Terrio *Kira Tozer as Minka Mark *Nicole Oliver as Zoe Trent *Peter New as Sunil Nevla and Angry Motorist *Jocelyne Lowen as Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr as Mrs Twombly & Kitty *Michael Kopsa as Roger Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent as Brittany & Whittany Biskit Featured Singers *Kylee Epp as Zoe Trent *Laura Hastings as Penny Ling Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:LPS 2012 TV Show Category:Episodes Category:LPS 2012 Episodes Category:LPS 2012 Season 1